1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device utilizing a self-circulated fluid system.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks usually remove heat from electronic heat-generating components, such as central processing units (CPUs) etc., to keep the components in stable operation. A typical heat sink comprises a base contacting the heat-generating component to absorb heat therefrom and a plurality of parallel planar fins soldered or adhered to the base. The fins dissipate the heat into ambient atmosphere. To enhance efficiency, a fan is usually mounted on a top or a side of the heat sink to impel air between the fins.
Conventionally, heat generated by the electronic heat-generating components is dissipated directly into the environment via the heat sink, raising the temperature of the surrounding environment rendering the overall system potentially susceptible to damage, thereby shortening the lifespan thereof. Furthermore, heat transfer from the electronic heat-generating components to the surrounding atmosphere without any reasonable recycling component constitutes energy waste.
What is needed is a heat dissipation device capable of recycling heat energy radiated by a heat-generating component, thereby overcoming the described limitations.